


Shadows

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Tactile, WAFF, two horrible murderous psychopaths being cuddly and uguu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel and Proteus have a little bit of fun before getting back to the old grind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they're horrible people, but I have a weakness for these particularly horrible people also being tender and loving with one another. It's very interesting to me. Fortunately, I'm not alone in this.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend, Jabs. I hope you enjoy. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.

Sentinel woke from recharge with a soft hum of his systems. His engine whirred, optics opening and booting online.

For a few seconds, he remained laying in place, stretched out on the berth on his back. Sentinel reached around, removing the stasis cable plugged into his helm. Sockets and paneling closed, and he let the cord dangle freely against the wall.

Sentinel listened to the quiet sighs of air circulating beside him before turning his head and looking over. Proteus laid next to him on his side, kibble and armor folded up, recharge cable plugged into the back of his head. His body rose and fell as it ventilated cool air, his knees pulled up and bent slightly, arms folded against his chest.

Sentinel, despite his massive size, managed to carefully turn onto his side without disturbing his slumbering partner. He watched Proteus for a minute, studying his frame. Sentinel raised a hand, hesitated, then barely grazed his fingers down one of the biolights along Proteus's back. Its usual bright blue glow was dim.

Proteus hadn't felt anything. Sentinel continued running his fingers delicately and feather-soft up the biolight, stopping to caress his neck. He traced the edges of a winglet, pressing down on the sharp tip, before moving to dip his fingers into jet turbine engines. Sentinel swept along the warm fan ridge-blades, dipping down to touch the cone-like nozzle.

Sentinel stopped when Proteus invented sharply--a huge sigh--warm air seeping out between the still fan-blades. Sentinel removed his hand and went back to stroking circuit-esque biolights and blue armor. He slipped his fingers into a seam along Proteus's thigh. Just enough to earn a small wiggle from the jet, but nothing more.

Sentinel slid his hand over a hip, feeling another biolight. This time, he got a different reaction--its lackluster glow brightened, and Proteus mumbled something. Sentinel blinked; he stroked the biolight again, this time with a little more pressure, and Proteus whimpered in his sleep, simultaneously both managing to edge away and move in closer. A third stroke, and the single erect turbine-fan tensed, hitching.

Quietly, Sentinel moved in closer. The bed was large, suited to fit them both, but he still managed to take up a lot of room. He bowed his head, optics closing; he kissed the back of Proteus's helm, above the recharge cable, fingers repeatedly stroking the sensitive biolight. Proteus continued wiggling and groaning without fully waking; Sentinel kissed the back of his neck, the rounded edge of a turbine. He could feel a small tendril of electromagnetic feedback from Proteus's field, responding to his caresses.

That was enough. Sentinel took Proteus by the shoulder, helping to roll him over. The senator huffed, but did not wake or protest as he was bodily moved onto his other side, forcing different plating to adjust and fold away. They were face to face now, Proteus's expression blank but serene, his lips parted just slightly.

Sentinel leaned in, one finger delicately touching Proteus's bottom lip with experimental curiosity. He kissed him on the mouth, softly, then let his hand slide from lip to chin. Sentinel raised his head and kissed the center of Proteus's decorative chevron. That earned a reaction--Proteus's browplates furrowed and he frowned. "Mmrgh," was the intelligible response, and his fingers twitched, arms raising a little.

Sentinel placed a hand to his cheek, kissing the center of the chevron again before dragging his lips up each pointed finial. The left, the right, then the very middle. He stopped for a moment, considering something... Sentinel ran his tongue half-way up the second finial before stopping and biting down. Nothing hard, just a nibble.

Proteus grit his teeth, growling. "Nn... Not now," he grumbled. He weakly pushed against Sentinel's chest.

"Now," Sentinel said firmly. He reached over, unplugging the recharge cable from Proteus's helm. Systems went online with loud humming, and Proteus cracked his optics open as they flickered to a soft blue glow. He scowled, instantly shutting them again when Sentinel kissed him between the eyes, against his nose.

Proteus took his hand in both of his. "Needy little..." But then he lowered Sentinel's hand, just a little, and kissed his palm.

Sentinel huffed--his version of a laugh. He caressed Proteus's cheek, thumb running along his lips. Proteus breathed against the thumb, kissing it, and just barely peeking out his tongue to lick the smooth edge. Sentinel growled, pushing his thumb past lips, against teeth and the padding of a cool tongue. He nuzzled his face into Proteus's collar, nipping the plating, and the senator chuckled throatily.

Proteus withdrew his hand, scooting in closer until he was chest to chest with Sentinel. His EM field unfurled, coming to life, immediately consuming Sentinel's. Though Sentinel's field was much larger, more powerful, it fell weakly into Proteus's embrace. Sentinel shuddered, and Proteus leaned up to take his mouth into a slow kiss.

Energy weaved, tangled, braided together, as if attempting to merge and absorb the other. Static popped along their warm, humming frames. Glyphs passed between their fields; sweet little nothings. Sentinel's spark pulse picked up, his electromagnetic waves increasing.

Sentinel's large hand fumbled down between them, finding Proteus's hip. Proteus kept the kiss going, allowing Sentinel to easily open one of his interface panels. Sentinel's own hip panel unfolded, opening. Proteus pressed his tongue inside Sentinel's mouth as he unwrapped the cable wound up inside.

Sentinel pulled his head back, huffing. "A-Adapter--"

"I can take it," Proteus smirked. He bit Sentinel's bottom lip, eliciting another deep kiss.

By memory, both guided their interface cables into place. Proteus's input socket was just wide enough to fit the prong of Sentinel's cable, though it stung a little when Sentinel plugged in. On the contrary, Sentinel's input socket had to clamp down to close and plug into Proteus's.

As soon as both cables were plugged in, the connection opened. The flow of familiar energy was welcomed warmly, passing through their chassis, circulating. Each brush against their sparks increased the flow, and Proteus groaned into Sentinel's mouth. He bumped a knee against Sentinel's thigh before pushing it between the larger mech's legs, intertwining them further.

Proteus pulled Sentinel's hand between the tight empty space between them. They held hands, nice and tight, squeezing after certain powerful surges. 

Proteus broke the kiss this time, coolant wetting his lips. He vented hard, his spark about to burst in his chest. Sentinel dipped down, moving on top of Proteus, pushing their still connected hands to the side. He reached back, rolling their cables between his fingers, pinching and squeezing; Proteus hiccuped, arms curling around Sentinel's neck and pulling him down closer. Their noses brushed, hot air exchanged against their faces.

Proteus bucked his hips, grinding pelvic armor with Sentinel. His fingers dug into Sentinel's collar, dragging away lines of golden paint. He started squirming, legs closing around the larger body on top of him.

However, it was Sentinel who overloaded first. He grunted, his battle-mask snapping into place. Proteus laughed, earning a scowl from his partner. "It's cute," he teased, "you don't like being called cute?" He playfully kissed the center of the maskplate. He suddenly went tense, the aftershock of Sentinel's overload hitting him right in the spark. He clung to Sentinel, his own overload triggered.

Energy burst, dying out; remnants passed through the cables, into Sentinel's body, and he felt a tickle against his spark and down his backstrut.

The two laid against one another, recalibrating their systems. Sentinel unplugged their cables, letting them hang free. He slowly sat up but stopped, optics widened as his face and chest were suddenly washed in bright blue light. The maskplate retracted, revealing the surprise on his face.

Proteus snickered; though he looked fatigued, his chestplates were open, exposing his radiant spark. "Well?" he chuckled. "Don't tell me you're too tired for a second round?"

Sentinel grunted. His own chestplates and protective paneling shifted and opened, revealing his spark.

Proteus reached up, arms hooked around his neck. "That's what I thought," he chuckled mirthfully.

Sentinel pushed his spark to Proteus's; the reaction was instantaneous. Their sparks flashed, releasing warning rushes through their systems. However, the moment they recognized each others energy signatures and patterns, firewalls settled and relaxed. 

Proteus gasped, holding onto Sentinel as he started rocking against his body, rolling their sparks against each other. Waves of energy poured off the sparks, wrapping them together in binding white and blue light.

Proteus dug his fingers into Sentinel's back, in between armor. He wrapped his legs around his hips, unable to cross his ankles for a firm hold. He rode along with the waves, rocking in perfect tandem with the larger body. Their bodies grinding, leaving behind paint transfers.

Proteus babbled inanely, mostly repeating Sentinel's name. Sentinel decided he liked that and pushed down a little harder, drawing out two powerful surges from their combined sparks. Proteus keened, raising into an arch off the bed, forcing Sentinel to rise with him.

Combined with lingering sleepiness and the fatigue of their previous interface, their second round didn't last very long. Proteus overloaded first; his spark pulsed, releasing energy, spilling it into Sentinel's spark with a rush. Sentinel growled, and before he could climax, he sat back and off Proteus. He need only give his spark a squeeze before overloading; Sentinel bent forward, hissing as armor flared and shivered.

"You know..."

Sentinel looked tiredly down at Proteus. The senator was weakly grasping at his hip cable. "If we keep doing that," Proteus said, referring to the spark interface, "we might accidentally form a bond."

Sentinel stared at Proteus a moment. He turned away, armor on his chest snapping and locking closed. He stirred as, a second later, arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind. Proteus pressed against his back, resting his chin on a large pauldron.

"Now," Proteus whispered, squeezing, "I didn't say that would be a _bad_ thing."

Sentinel's battle mask closed over his face again. Proteus laughed.


End file.
